My Damnable Hero Complex
by Fiftydoorcars
Summary: When Danny Winston was on his way home from another day at Middleton High School, he heard a strange noise coming from the abandoned apartment complex across from his home. Because of his need to help others, he investigates. Never did he imagine what he found could take him to a land in the midst of war. Now he is the only hope to bring peace to all.
1. My Damnable Hero Complex Strikes Again

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Minecraft. That privilege belongs to Notch and the Mojang team

My Hero Complex Strikes Again

It was, yet again, another dull day in my life. I went to boring Middleton High School in the middle of uneventful Pennsylvania. Day in and day out I do the same things over and over again in the exact same order. Basically, I was in a rut that I knew I was unlikely to ever rid myself of. I barely had any friends if that's what you would call them. They were the only ones who were civil to me. The only problem with them though was that they didn't even exist to anyone other than myself.

You see when I was younger, I was diagnosed with a rare form of Asperger's Syndrome, a disease that was a mild form of autism. It was rare because it made me socially awkward and gave me a slight fear of other people. However, it seemed to increase my intelligence to that of a 25 year old while I was only 17.

Sadly, because of that, I was the prime target of bullies. The bullies of the entire school seemed to team up on me. From the Jocks to the Delinquents I was merely a verbal, and sometimes literal, punching bag. This, of course, was absolutely no help for my social standing.

Yet, for some reason, I was secretly happy that I was the one getting bullied and not the other "nerds" and "freaks". I had a strange sense of pride that by being bullied I was saving others from being bullied themselves. Even if the "nerds" and "freaks" never really even thanked me, I could tell they were grateful by the apologetic looks I would receive in the halls or during lunch.

My only refuge to my own personal Hell was reading and learning about new and interesting things. Things like the ins and outs of basic construction and crafting of tools. In all reality, however, they were random things that just happened to catch my attention.

I had just finished my last day of my first month of school and was headed home when I heard a strange noise coming from an abandoned building that I lived across from. The 3 story building was an old apartment complex that just sort of fell apart. The paint that used to be a vivid blue was now pale and peeling with gang signs spray-painted over it. Some of the windows were chipped and one of them was broken from a baseball that went through it while some kids from my neighbourhood were playing a makeshift game. The door was old and smelled from water damage because a pipe in one of the upper floors burst and was never fixed. The water was turned off, but there was always a constant _drip…...drip…...drip_ that could be heard if you payed close enough attention. The place was a perfect spot for squatters to live in. The copper was long gone from the stippers that fell upom the poor building like a pack of starving vultures.

It never crossed my mind that I shouldn't go into the foreboding building, because I was hearing what sounded like a young child crying.

Another thing about me that nobody understands. I have a hero complex and would throw myself in front of a speeding bullet to save a random persons life. In fact, once I did throw myself in front of a bullet. However, that's a story for a different time.

I entered the building with one thought on my mind. _"Save the child, get them out of here." _As I entered the first floor, I noticed that the place seemed more damaged than it should've been. Sure, squatters and copper-strippers had ransacked the place, but the place looked like it had been scorched and blown all to Hades.

There were holes that should've knocked the building down a long time ago. Yet, by some miraculous force was holding the building together.

I walked through the first floor hallway that branched off into different sections of the building with caution. I knew I was being ridiculous, but one could never be too careful in an abandoned apartment complex.

Who knew? Maybe you could meet a seemingly nice old lady, but then when you decline the snacks she offers, she turns into a raving lunatic with a craving for blood. As she swung the cleaver in her left hand toward your jugular she screams _"YOU DIDN'T ACCEPT MY OFFER!? THEN YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!" _

Then again, maybe I was just allowing my unusual fear of creepy old ladies get the best of me.

As I shook my head to clear out that unpleasant thought, I realized that I had come to a choice. The left hallway was dark and foreboding with most of the lights flickering. The right hallway looked surprisingly cared for, as if the people that squatted there cared what other people saw when they entered their home. I strained my ears to try and pinpoint the direction the cries were coming from.

_*sniff…...sniff…. I just want to go home. Big sister, where are you?*_

"_It sounded like it was coming from the left" _I deduced. _"Aw man, why couldn't it have been to the right? It looks nice down there at least!" _

I started heading down the left hallway when I noticed a glint of metal underneath a pile of rubble. I walked toward it and examined the rubble to try and find any traps. Again, I know, kind of stupid, but when you're alone most of the time, you tend to play a lot of video games.

After I deemed it clear I started to move the rubble to get to the metal underneath.

What I had found was nothing like I expected it to be. It was a double edged silver blade almost three feet in length and about 2 and a half inches in width. The hilt was a simple sturdy yet light leather.

The sound of a weeping child, I had yet to discern if the child was a boy or a girl, brought me back to my senses after examining the sword. I quickly put the blade in between my belt and my pants. I know, another stupid idea, but at the time I wasn't thinking about my own safety.

After pinpointing the general direction of the sound I quickly made my way up to the 3rd floor hallway. After another few seconds of straining my ears I located the door that the sound seemed to be coming from. After a few seconds hesitation, I slowly raised my hand and softly knocked on the door.

The crying stopped almost immediately. At first, I thought that the child was shocked that someone had heard them, but soon after the crying had intensified and the child started screaming. "NO! Leave me alone! Don't hurt me! Go away!"

I started panicking inside my head, trying to figure out the best way to calm the young girl, if going by the voice is any clarification, down to a level where I could help her.

"Hey, there's no need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I heard you crying from the street and I came inside to see if you were hurt and needed help. Don't worry, I can help you find your sister if you like?" I softly called through the door.

She seemed to quiet down a bit and the frantic crying subsided to quiet hiccups. I hoped she was contemplating allowing me to help and not just ignoring me.

"You'll really help me?" she asked.

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I help you?" I replied.

"The meanies that were here before scared me and chased me through this place before I came up here. They didn't follow me afterwards so I hid up here and have been waiting for my sister."

"Well, don't worry, I'm nothing like those big meanies okay?" I reassured her.

For a few seconds I couldn't hear anything and I was afraid something had happened, but after almost a minute, I heard shuffles which I assumed were her footsteps and the door click unlocked. After about another half-minute the door slowly opened to reveal a young girl no older than 9 that had green clothes on and a strange looking hat on her head. She nervously looked up at me with her puffy dark green eyes and whispered, "Can you help me find my sister?"

I kneeled down so I was eye-to-eye with her, smiled as reassuringly as possible, and nodded my head.

Her eyes widened and she shot at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed, nearly choking me to death. However, I couldn't care less because this girl needed some comfort and I would be damned if I didn't give it to her.

"Shh, it's okay little one, let it out. If you need to cry all night then I'll stay here with you if you want me too."

After about 15 minutes of crying, she had calmed down enough for me to ask, "What's your name?"

After about a minute of sniffling I almost didn't hear her whisper, "Lime…."

"Well Lime it's nice to meet you. My name is Danny." I said. "Listen, I know you probably don't to talk about it, but I need to know if I'm going to help you. How did you get here, and how long were you stuck in that room?"

She sniffed and replied, "Andr told me not to touch her pearl and said if I did I would get into trouble, but I couldn't help it. It was green like me and shiny, so I had to touch it. Right as I touched it, Andr came running in looking really worried. I think Andr's mad at me now."

"Is Andr your big sister?" I asked

She giggled and replied, "No silly, Andr is one of my big sister's friends and while we were visiting I asked about her pearl."

"Hm, okay, what's your big sister's name?" I asked.

She seemed to be brightening up the more we talked about her big sister which was a really good sign.

"Her name is Slime. She's the best sister I could ever hope for. She loves me, cares for me, and we used to play in the caves a lot. The dark never bothered us. We could always see clearly because we practically grew up in them. The other girls never understood why we loved the caves so much. It was just the homey feeling that came with the enclosure. I mean sure, we used to go out with the other girls, and they always treated me like one of them, but I loved just being in the caves with my sister."

She seemed to be a lot more cheerful after talking about her sister. I hoped that I could help her sister before too long. "So, after you touched the pearl what happened Lime?"

She frowned at this and said, "After I touched the pearl, I went through a portal thingy and ended up downstairs and was chased by those meanies." She visibly brightened, "But then you came and now I'm not lonely anymore!"

I smiled, but then frowned. "A portal thingy?"

She seemed to think for a moment. "Yeah. It glowed and had purple swirlies in it." She looked behind me and smiled. "Like that one!" she cheered.

Before I was even able to turn around she pulled me into the portal and I was immediately surrounded with a purple light that seared my skin and was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. I couldn't help but scream in absolute agony as my insides were set alight and burned. I vaguely heard Lime's voice as she cried out my name, but the only thing that I could concentrate on was the pain wracking through body.

I wished it all to end and for me to lose consciousness, but I was forced to stay awake and live through the experience. I heard a deep rumble and a voice enter my head.

_**So, you are the one that could possibly turn the tides of this neverending war between Gods. I hope you are prepared to face enemies that instill fear into the hearts of the common people. You will be great entertainment as well! I can feel it in my rusty old bones. Good luck champion, I hope you enjoy my gift to you. Heheheh….**_

After what seemed like an eternity, when in all reality it was probably only a few minutes, the purple light disappeared to be replaced by the sight of a cave ceiling staring back at me. The next thing I knew, I was entering the realm of deep sleep.

**A/N: **Hey, thanks for taking the time to read my first posted Fanfiction. I've written others before, but I've never had the guts to post them. My friends finally got me to post this one because it was one that was the newest one floating around in my head.

I got this idea from multiple other Minecraft Fanfictions I've read, but I never read one with the Slime Princess as more of a main character.

I know I didn't include a description for Danny, but I figured, "Who the Hell reads the descriptions anyway!?" Plus, it's more fun to sort of put yourself into the story anyway, right?

I figure I'd kind of stay along the lines of other Fanfictions where the protagonist meets others from our realm and he gangs up to survive, but with a twist. Instead of all the Princesses wanting him for lust, I figured maybe only 3 or 4 wanting him for lust, and 2 or 3 want to protect him, the others would want him for his flesh.

I really need some beta readers if anyone is interested. And if anyone is in need of a beta reader as well, I'll be more than happy to apply for it.

Anyway, that's all for this chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be more thought out and make a little more sense. So until next time readers,

Fiftydoorcars, signing off.


	2. Meeting the Bigger Sister

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Minecraft. That privilege belongs to Notch and the Mojang Team.**

**Meeting the Bigger Sister**

It must've been hours or even days since I had passed out. And yes, I admit that I had passed out. Of course, when you're put through what feels like an eternity of getting your entire being put through an ocean of highly radioactive chemicals that burn your skin and melts you from the inside out, you get a little leeway.

My dreams that plagued me that night were surprisingly different than the usual ones of me being tossed aside by everyone and left to rot while I was forced to watch them ridicule and humiliate me, because while I had a small and irrational fear of everyone who was around my age and up, I always craved to be accepted for who I am among my peers.

No, the dreams this time were even worse in my opinion. I was somewhere where there was an endless desolate terrain and there was an enormous silhouette that glowered down at me. It glared at me like I had stolen its toy and it wanted it back. At least, that's what it felt like to me. After a seemingly never-ending staring contest, it let out a low rumble that I could've sworn was laughter if I wasn't so terrified. As soon as it was finished rumbling, I heard a voice enter my thoughts.

_**Never have I thought that He would send such a weak individual to fight in His absence. He must be really grasping at straws if he was desperate enough to send you. Take my heed, human. When my child finds you, then you will eternally suffer for even believing you could make a difference in this realm.**_

After it had finished with its monologue, I stood there dumbstruck.

After I had regained control of my mouth I said, "Umm, I wasn't sent by anyone. I was helping a child and she pulled me into a portal that had appeared. She said that it would take her home and I guess she just kind of brought me along without thinking about it."

The figure started laughing again.

_**You believe that was mere accident that the child happened to end up where you could hear it? That it was mere **_**chance **_**that the portal opened behind you? No. It was orchestrated by that damned **_**God**_** that the Minecraftians follow. No mortal, you are meant to be a part of His plans to put me to sleep once and for all. That said, I should just wipe your pitiful existence out of this realm right now.**_

Before I could make a sound, the silhouette opened what I assumed to be its jaws, let out a viscous roar, and lunged at me.

* * *

My eyes shot open just as the silhouette reached me. Or, at least, I had _thought _they opened. It was dark. And I mean _I can't see my hand directly in front of my face _dark. I strained my eyes to see something, _anything_ that could help me discern where I was. While my eyes were attempting to adjust to the blackness, my ears began functioning. I could hear voices outside of where ever I was. One of the voices I could barely make out to be Lime's voice, so I assumed that I was in a seemingly unhostile place.

"I don't care! He can't stay here! He's one of _them. _If he tells others where we are, they'll come back and slay us with no remorse! Do you want a repeat of what happened to Mom and Dad? They trusted Them and They ruthlessly murdered our parents! Ever since They arrived, us Princesses have been hunted to near extinction, and prior to belief, we can only Respawn as long as we maintain control of our domains. The Players have long since wrenched control of our domain from us and now we must be extremely cautious otherwise we'll fade. I don't want to lose you Lime, you're the only family I've got."

"But Big Sister! This one's not a Player! He doesn't have the Mark over his head. Maybe he could help us gain control of our domain once again!"

"I'm sorry Lime, but he has to go."

At this point in their conversation, I had regained control of most of my bodily functions, and while I was unsteady on my feet, I had enough balance to make it to what I hope was the door. It was fairly obvious it was me they were discussing, so I took a chance and tapped my hand against the hard surface in front of me.

Almost as soon as I had knocked, both of the voices immediately silenced. I didn't take this as a good sign so I tried a different tactic and spoke.

"Um, h-hello?" I rasped. I was surprised by the coarseness of my voice since I didn't feel parched or anything that came with dehydration.

A thump and the sound of quick footsteps was heard before the door was wrenched open, and a familiar green blur slammed into me, knocking me on my ass. After the pain had subsided, I noticed that the room I was in was actually quite nice. It was furnished with a Queen sized bed with white sheets and a red comforter. There were chairs scattered around the room and tables that help what looked like personal items. There were a couple of bookshelves filled to the brim with books of several different sizes and colors. There was a dresser situated in the corner of the room and a door that lead to what I assumed to be either a walk-in closet or a bathroom.

I looked down and smiled slightly when I saw the bullet that was Lime giving me a near-bone-crushing hug. Her shoulders were shaking slightly as if she were crying. I tried to get a closer look at her to see if she was alright when I realized that the way I was smiling could have been perceived wrong. Now, don't get me wrong, I wasn't smiling like I was a perverted teenager which I definitely _was_ _not. _I was just glad that she seemed to be fine.

It took me a moment to realize that someone else had entered the room, and with the way Lime was holding on to me, I knew that the other person probably wasn't too happy with me. Or she was, I guess, for I had helped her sister.

I looked up with an apology for interrupting on the tip of my lips when my jaw had nearly hit the floor. Standing in front of me might've been the most intimidating girl, no _woman_, I had ever lay eyes upon and I had unconsciously tried to make myself seem smaller by folding in my shoulders, bowing my head, and attempting to fold my legs up, and had there not been a 9 year old girl hugging me I would've been successful.

She was maybe around 5'11" and had dark green hair that cascaded down her back. Her attire consisted of a green pair of skinny jeans that hugged her thighs, a green tank top that while seemed to be loose, you could still tell it was still a bit too small, and she had a green hat much like her sister's. On her face was a very obvious scowl. Most likely because for 1: she didn't trust me. And for 2: Lime had taken an immediate liking to me and refused to let me go.

However, I could tell that she was at least a bit brightened that her sister was smiling.

She looked in between me and Lime, shook her head, and pulled her sister off of me, even though I could see the edges of her lips twitching upwards as she tried to contain her mirth. As soon as she got Lime up off of me however, her scowl returned full force and she glared at me with renewed vigor.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She demanded.

"D-Danny Wi-Winston Ma'am. I don't know why I'm here. I tried to help Lime back in the apartment complex, and then I'm shoved into the portal, and now I'm here. U-umm…if I may ask…where is _here_ exactly?" I timidly replied.

"Hmm, Danny huh? Well Mr. Danny Winston, you're in our cave, yet I'm wondering exactly _why_ you're _still_ here." She said.

My entire face lit up like cherry, and I stuttered trying to give my reply, but this lady was not making it easy for me to talk.

"Slime! Don't be mean to Danny! He helped me and at the very least we should be nice to him and treat him with respect. Besides, weren't you always telling me to always treat people with kindness if they show it first?" Lime piped up from behind her sister's legs.

Slime seemed to calm down after Lime had reprimanded her. She turned around, kneeled down and hugged Lime.

"You're right Lime. I'm sorry, I'm just trying to be cautious around someone who came from Their world. But I guess he did help you when none of the others would, so that should earn him some degree of hospitality." Slime said.

Lime buried her head in Slime's neck and mumbled, "'s not me you should say 'You're sorry' to. It's Danny you should apologize to. He's the one you're being a big meanie to."

Slime nodded her head, released Lime, and turned to me. Her eyes help what looked like pain. It was like she was almost physically hurting because she had been suspicious of me when I had saved, for lack of a better term, her sister.

"My apologies Danny. I should not have been suspicious of you after you helped my sister. For that, I am forever grateful, because if you had not helped my sister, someone else might have harmed her." Slime apologized.

I stuttered trying to get out an embarrassed reply. "Um, it's no big deal Ma'am. I would have done it for anyone. Besides, Lime is quite lucky to have a big sister that cares as much as you do." Let it never be said that I didn't try to get on the woman's good side with compliments.

She smiled and said, "Lime is the only family I have left. If it weren't for her, I would've given up long ago. After our parents died, I hit an all new low and she was the light in the darkness I guess you could say. She always tried to put a smile on my face even if she felt worse than I did. It's odd how she was trying to console me and _I'm_ the big sister, huh?"

At this point Lime had started crying and clutched onto her sister like she would just vanish. Slime looked lovingly at her and started to stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her down. It felt wrong for me to intrude on such an intimate moment, like I was a foreigner that had just walked into the wrong family's home. I guess I _was_ a foreigner though, huh?

After a few moments, Lime released Slime and started rubbing her eyes trying to clear up the tears that had fallen. Once she had succeeded in clearing her eyes, she looked at Slime and asked, "So, can Danny stay with us?"

Slime looked apprehensive for a moment before she sighed and looked back to me.

"Danny, we would like to offer you a place to stay until you are well rested and have found yourself a place to live on your own. I ask that you not give away our position to any of the Players, though."

I was confused. Not only had they _just_ met me, but not even 5 minutes ago, Slime didn't even _trust_ me and now they're offering me to intrude on their _home_? It didn't make any sense! How could _anyone_ just offer that to a complete stranger?

"I don't want to intrude or anything. This is your home, and I wouldn't want you to put yourselves out for helping me. It's not really worth the effort and-"

"Nonsense!" Slime interrupted, "You helped my sister when she was afraid and alone with no one else to turn to. The very _least_ we can do is give you a place to stay. So I ask again, would you like to stay with us?"

Lime looked at me with pleading eyes, and I didn't know the look on Slime's face. I couldn't tell if she was asking me to stay for my own sake or if she was doing it for her own reasons. No matter what reasons Slime was doing this for, the look on Lime's face was too cute to say no to.

"W-well, if you don't think me too big of a nuisance then I guess I could stay until I can find a way home. Umm, where is _here_ exactly?" I asked.

Slime smiled and looked relieved while, yet again, a green blur rammed into me and knocked me onto my ass for a second time that day. I hadn't even realized that I had gotten up to begin with.

"Yes! You're staying! Now we can play together all the time!" Lime exclaimed.

I had to admit, Lime was way too cute for her own good and I found myself smiling at her. Slime had a hand to her mouth, trying to contain her laughter while Lime was just chattering away.

"Ok, Lime!" Slime laughed. "I think you can give Danny's ears a rest. If you keep talking, then he can't get a word in otherwise."

Lime finally stopped talking and looked away with a pout. "Grr, fine, but you don't get to hog him Slime. I'm the one that brought him here. All you'll do with him is-"

"Ok!" Slime yelled, her face redder than mine. "That's enough Lime! Why don't you go to bed, so he can go to sleep and get some rest."

"But I'm not tiiired," Lime yawned.

I smiled and said, "Hey, Lime how about we make a deal? If you go to bed then in the morning, we can hang out while you show me around your home. Is that a fair enough deal?"

Lime brightened at the aspect of hanging out with me in the morning. "Ok Danny! I'll see you in the *yawn* morning. Good night Danny. Good night Slime." With this she gave me and Slime a hug and walked off to bed.

Slime giggled and said, "You know that's the first time I've seen her this excited since the Players arrived here. Thank you, even if you don't think you did anything, I still want to thank you."

"It's no big deal Ma'am. I didn't even do anything all too special. I just helped someone in need." I said.

She looked down and said, "Well, I guess we should get some sleep and rest. Would you like to sleep in the bed again?"

I looked at the bed, then back at Slime. "That's your bed isn't it?" I asked.

We both seemed to be unable to keep the blushes off our faces that day as she said, "Yeah, Lime kept pestering me to put me on a bed even though at the time I thought you would turn on us."

I looked away and said, "I couldn't sleep there. Do you have a couch or something?"

"Yeah, it's down the hall and take a left. The sitting room should have a couch big enough to sleep on."

I smiled and said, "Thank you Slime. For everything." I started to move out of the room. "And good night. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

With this I left the room headed toward the couch and sleep.

"Good night Danny, I will see you in the morning." Slime said as she closed her door.

Within a minute I had found the couch and collapsed on it, falling asleep. Before my higher thinking functions gave way though I thanked Slime once again before finally giving in to the clutches of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, readers. Well, that's another chapter done and up. This one is slightly longer than the last one and I hope to make them longer as I go along. Right now, I'm just trying to get my story at least slightly noticeable.

Anyway, first thing on the agenda. I'd like to thank those of you who have Favorited and/or Liked this story. I'm not going to thank you by name because I figured you might want some privacy. I really appreciate you guys deeming this story worthy enough to keep track of.

Second is I really need some reviews so I may better my writing because I know my writing is kind of crap compared to others on this site.

Third is I would like some OC's for much later in this series. I would greatly appreciate it if you readers could PM me with some ideas for some characters that aren't normally in the Minecraft game or any well-known mods.

Fourth and I think final is if you have any specific mods that you want to be integrated into this story, so-to-speak, then PM me with either a link to the mod page or the name of the mod so I may review them and if I think they could add something interesting then I'll try adding it.

Alright well, that's all for now so

Fiftydoorcars, signing off.


	3. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Minecraft. That privilege belongs to Notch and Mojang.**

**A/N: ****Real quick, my beta's and my own computer have compatibility issues, so there might be random ='s or numbers scattered throughout this chapter. I tried getting all of them out, but I may have missed one or two.**

Waking Up

As I regained consciousness, I slowly regained my senses. First my touch came, and along with it, a strange pressure on my chest. Second came my taste, and along with that came the unpleasant sensation of cotton in my mouth. Third came my smell, and let's just say I recognized that I definitely needed a wash. Finally my hearing and sight came rushing back at once.

"But Sliiime!" I heard Lime whine. "I promise I won't get into any trouble this time. Can I please-"

"NO!" Definitely Slime's voice. "Every time I let you out, you seem to bring back more trouble. Remember the Creeper incident?"

"But Cupa said that they're friendly and all they want is a hug and to play!" Lime exclaimed. "How was _I_ supposed to know that if they get even a _little_ bit excited, they blow up?"

"Because Cupa _told _you that even _a little_ excitement gets them to explode. But did you listen? _Noooo. _You just _had _to bring one home. It took me at least a week to gather the materials to rebuild your room and even longer to sweep up all that gunpowder that was blown throughout the house. Plus, you probably scared the poor Creeper to death. In fact, you _did_ scare it to death. You jumped out around the corner, it panicked, and its defense mechanism kicked in. Cupa said it refused to come back here, so you could apologize."

I couldn't help but release a chuckle and give away that I was awake and listening to their conversation. I only cracked one eyelid to allow my eye to get adjusted to the harsh light that was provided by the torches around the room on the walls. As my eye adjusted I slowly opened the other one so I could properly see Lime sitting on my chest grinning at me.

"Morning Danny!" Lime said. "Can you please help me talk Slime into letting me take you on a tour of the cave?"

I started sitting up forcing Lime to get off of me. When I was completely sitting up I looked around the room that I was in. There were a few chests on the edges of the stone wall. The floor was covered in a light green rug that had what looked like dark green stains. There were no windows and the only reason I could see was because of the torches. The walls were a dull grey stone that seemed like they were dug out instead of put up. One wall had photos of Slime, Lime, and three others. Two were obviously their parents and the other looked like they could be their sister. One wall had a large hole that was fashioned to look like a bar, that lead into a small kitchen with a stove and a small refrigerator. The couch I was on was a deep green like that of a jungle canopy.

"Nice looking place you girls have here." I admitted. "Now what's this I hear about showing me around a cave?"

"Slime won't let me show you around the cave that we're in right now." Lime pouted. "She says I'll get into trouble, but I promised her I'd be careful and won't, but she still won't let me, and I want to show you around!" At this she stamped her foot and crossed her arms.

I smiled. "Then how about a compromise?"

"A what?" Lime asked, tilting her head to the side. Seriously too damn cute.

"A compromise is kind of like a deal, I guess," I explained. "It means if Slime allows you to do something, then you have to promise her that in return you'll either do something for her, or something to ensure you'll be safe. So if she allows you to take me on a tour of your….cave, then I'll promise that I'll keep you safe and protect you to my last breath. Is that good enough Slime?"

Slime appeared in the hole in the wall and smiled. "Sure, on one condition though." She said.

"Condition being?" I asked.

"Take me with you so I can make sure that Lime doesn't get into any trouble, and I can keep an eye on you. I'm sorry, I know you saved Lime, but you'll have to excuse me of my reluctance to letting someone I barely know, take my little sister out by themselves. Who knows how much trouble you two could get into?"

"Seems like a fair compromise," I said smiling. "What do you think Lime? Wanna see how much trouble we can get into while your sister watches over us?"

Lime immediately got an evil smile on her face and said, "Yeah! That way Slime can't get mad at only me if we get into any trouble. She'll have to get mad at _you _too!"

Slime shook her head and chuckled. "Alright you little pest, let's go get ready to take Danny on a tour, okay?"

"Okay! See you in a bit Danny!" Lime exclaimed and ran off to who knows where.

"See you!" I yelled after her. "Don't get into too much trouble before we leave so we can get into even _more _trouble while we're out!" I heard Lime giggle as she went to get ready.

Slime started following her, but turned back to me with a grin. "You know, if you get her into any unnecessary trouble, I'm going to make sure you end up sleeping on the ground tonight. And if you think you'll be able to get away with it because you're a guest, don't. Because I'll make sure it'll be even worse then what I already had planned."

I grinned and looked at anywhere but her and sheepishly said, "I would _never _think about doing that." With this she mock glared at me. *Gulp* "U-umm, or I'll just stay by your side and be on my best behavior?"

She smiled and laughed. "Good answer, Danny. You know, depending on how you long you plan on staying, I might just keep you around here to keep Lime from bothering me. It'll save me from ripping out my hair."

I couldn't help myself as I laughed. "You know, if you keep me here, you'll probably end up ripping more of your beautiful hair out then you did before, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled even bigger. "If you want to play it that way, then I'll make sure your stay will be a living Hell. Don't get on my bad side Danny, my torture will make you get on your knees and beg me to stop."

My eyes widened and I looked away with a blush while embarrassing thoughts ran through my head at exactly what kind of _torture_ she had planned. "Um-um, w-well, I-I guess I should g-go get ready then huh?" I stuttered. I hate my stutter.

I could tell Slime knew she had thoroughly embarrassed me. She decided to give mercy on me and left the room giggling to herself.

As I waited for the two to get back I started thinking about the portal that had brought me here. It wasn't normal, _that's_ for damn sure. Lime seemed to be at ease when it appeared, and considering she said it looked the same as the one she went through to get there, I guess it's not a surprise. However, I felt like it was more than that. I felt like Lime was more accustomed to seeing the paranormal than, well, _normal_. It shouldn't've been bothering me as much as it was, but it all doesn't add up. The story on how she got there, the fact that I didn't see the portal before I was _rudely_ shoved through, the entire fact that I went through torture on the way through, and then that damned _dream._

What did the strange figure mean when it said that this whole fiasco was planned. That nothing happened out of coincidence; that I was _meant_ to be here. That doesn't sit well with me, because I had the vaguest of feelings that when he said _here_ he meant somewhere not of Earth.

However, that fact could wait while I figure out who the Players were that Slime was talking about. It sounded as if she were talking like this was a game and the Players were exactly that. Just people playing a game and they have no _idea_ that they're probably _killing_ innocent people and doing it without remorse.

My thoughts were interrupted when Slime walked back into the room. It took all I had not to let my jaw drop because Slime had changed. Instead of skinny jeans, she now wore a pair of shorts that stop a couple of inches above her knees. She was wearing a dark green vest that was unzipped a little and underneath she had a plain white tank top. Her hair was braided up into a bun on her head hidden underneath her green hat. She had a scabbard attached to her left hip. She had on a pair of black combat boots with green laces, as well as green fingerless gloves.

The scabbard was a pure black with a green outlining. It was almost as long as her leg and about half as thick.

Once I had regained control of my speech and my heart wasn't hammering in my chest I realized that I had been staring wide-eyed at Slime, which was extremely rude. "Umm, ah, I'm sorry for staring, but you look like you're ready to go to battle or something…."

Slime blushed slightly and frowned a bit, "Yeah, we have to be ready for anything. Who knows if there are any Players out there? If there are, I need to be ready to protect my sister with everything I've got."

There that term again; Players. It was rattling in my head with no reprieve. "Players? Who are they?"

Slime's frown immediately turned into a scowl and she tensed. "Players are despicable beings that take everything they see and never leave anyone alive. The only ones they don't seem to bother too much are the Testificates. In fact, they've even started up trade negotiations. They trade with the Players for protection against their wrath. The Players leave them alone as long as they continue getting the materials they want. Anything and everyone else they take by force and build disgusting structures to show they've been there. They've basically wiped out the Ghoul mobs. They're constantly killing off any creature they come across. My parents…" She paused and started frowning and her eyes started tearing up, "My parents trusted a couple that were nice to them. After a few hours, my parents had invited them into the home we had at the time. The Players got a tour of the house and once they had come across my father's crown, the Players killed them without hesitation. By the time we had realized what they had done, it was too late. The Players had fled, my father's crown was gone, and my parents were dead. They had left us with nothing."

Slime's shoulders were shaking as she cried for her parents. Tears were spilling out of her eyes and her hands were clamped so hard, I thought I saw blood drip down.

Immediately I stood and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders in a hug to stop them from shaking. She put her head on my shoulder and cried while she tried to get a hold of herself. After a few minutes, she seemed to bring herself together and stopped crying. However, she kept her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me, returning the hug. After another few moments, she must've realized the compromising position we were in because she immediately released me and backed up a few steps, blushing profusely.

She looked to the side and said, "Th-thanks. I think I needed that," she turned and glared at me, "but if you tell _anybody _what just happened, I don't care if Lime likes you or not. You _will_ be out of a home."

I smiled and said, "Tell anybody about _what_ Slime?"

She smirked and started laughing under her breath. "Alright, good. Now where the _Hell_ is Lime?"

"Here!" we heard. When we turned to the person behind the voice both of us couldn't help but smiling at Lime.

"I hope you didn't get into any trouble Lime," I said. "Because if you did Slime here will be that much harder to get by now."

Lime ran up to me and laughed, "Of course I didn't! I never get into any trouble here. Slime normally lets me off the hook with everything, so she won't be a problem!"

I looked at Slime and backed fearfully away from Lime. Slime's hand was up in a fist looking like she about to hit Lime in the back of the head. But instead of hitting her, Slime just shook her head and tapped Lime's head with her knuckle.

"Quiet you," She said. "If I hear one more thing outta you I'll give you a bruise you won't forget, got it?"

Lime smiled, pinched her fingers, and brought them to her mouth and dragged them across. Afterwards she locked an invisible lock and pretended to throw away the key.

Slime and I started laughing at Lime's antics. Lime just looked at us like she were confused at what we were laughing at.

After a few moments, we regained our composure and walked out of the room. As we passed a door, Slime opened it and handed me the sword I had found under the rubble.

"Here," she said. "I took this from you when you were out so you couldn't harm us. I'm sorry." She hastily added at my frown. "I trust you a bit more now and I know you don't intend to harm us, but I didn't trust you when you first arrived."

I nodded my head, agreeing with her. "I understand. If a strange person appeared out of nowhere with my sibling, I'd be overly cautious as well.

She smiled at my forgiveness and resumed walking down the hallway we were in. After a few more doors we passed, she stopped outside of one at the very end of the hallway.

"Alright," she said. "Are you ready Lime? Danny?"

Lime vigorously nodded her head until it looked like it was going to fall off. I nodded my head once to show her I was read.

Slime sighed once, turned to the door, turned the knob, and slowly opened the door. When the door was open, she cautiously walked outside with a hand on her sword hilt. Lime followed her with a spring in her step as if she didn'92t care about all the dangers.

After a tense moment I steeled my nerves, swearing to protect the two girls w=ho gave him a place to stay. After another moment silently praying to whatever God who ruled that land, and took my first step outside.

**A/N:**** Hello again! So this is the third chapter, and it's probably more of a filler chapter so you have a bit more background to the Players and Slime's lives****.**

**I have a couple plans that I need to run by you guys (or girls). First is, I plan on making it so Slime and Lime's domain could be recaptured. I kind of want to make it sort of like a domination deal. What I mean is, once Danny cleans a specific area of Players, as long as Slime or Lime is near, he can recapture that point for them. This goes along with the other mobs as well, though I'll probably make it where a couple of the aggressive mobs have an abundance of land.**

**Second is, the princesses that I plan to make infatuated is: obviously Slime, maybe the Ocelots (need a name though and I'm **_**horrid**_** at coming up with them), and **_**maybe**_** Ghasts (I honestly don't know, she just seems like she's mourning over something and I figure Danny might be able to help her overcome it.)**

**Mobs that will be protective: The wolves, the Snow Golems, and the Iron golems. I need names for all three though!**

**Mobs that will be neutral: cows, sheep, pigs, squid, and chicken are a given. I'm thinking of making Silverfish a neutral and just making it seem like she's really hyper or something. Maybe testificates ( mainly a maybe because they****'re trading with Players). And definitely ****witches. Oh, and I need input on Creepers because I'm thinking of making them just really shy, and when they get excited or something they explode (I'll explain later in the story).**

**Aggressive mobs: Most of the others. There are so many others that I don't want to waste my time putting them down.**

**I'll try and put some polls up to see who all wants Danny's main romance/s to be. I'll only put two or three up first and then move on from there.**

**So, until I'm able to figure out what adventures wait for our protagonist, I guess that's everything for now. Leave reviews of course if you have any questions and I can better my writing, and PM me if you have any ideas for an OC I can use later on.**

**So, this is**

**Fiftydoorcars, signing off.**


End file.
